


Still sleeper

by Lightwood_alec_1



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Dating, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, My First Fanfic, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightwood_alec_1/pseuds/Lightwood_alec_1
Summary: Pete has always been a still sleeper, but now he shares a bed with Chasten.
Relationships: Chasten Buttigieg/Pete Buttigieg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Still sleeper

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic...so don't judge me too much.

Peter has always been a heavy sleeper. He doesn't move when he sleeps. Maybe it is because he is always so tired after going to his mayor dinners or because he is so used to being still from when he was in the military. 

Chasten noticed that Peter was a still sleeper right away. When they would cuddle Peter would never move. Chasten always thought it was because he wasn't comfortable enough or because he didn't want to move Chasten, but he soon realized it's because he never really moves when he is lying down. 

The first night that Chasten and Peter shared a bed was a couple weeks after their first date. Chasten had drove down to South Bend for a weekend trip with Peter and brought an overnight bag. The date was amazing, some burgers in town and then a walk along the river. Chasten and Peter had grown really comfortable with each other within the weeks that they were officially dating. 

Peter had suggested that maybe they watch some tv before they go to bed. Chasten always loved cuddling with Peter because he was steady yet soft. They watched some family guy as they were about to drift off, but Chasten didn't want to go too fast in the relationship so he started to get up to walk to his own room. 

"Wait" Peter said with a soft voice. "You are warm. Stay, please" Peter said with his bright blue eyes pleading desperately.

"Okay" Chasten said as he curled back into Peter's arms. He wanted to stay, but he didn't want to make Peter feel uncomfortable. 

Peter turned off the tv and started to play some instrumental music. Peter began to run his fingers through Chasten's short hair. Chasten felt like he was in heaven, and was soon fast asleep. 

Peter was always an early riser and went on a run, but today was Sunday, so he didn't run today. 

Chasten woke from the sound of the garbage truck outside. He peered his head up from the pillow and slowly blinked his eyes awake. 

He looked at the clock. 𝘋𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘢𝘳𝘣𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘵 6 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 Chasten thought as he slowly rubbed his eyes. 

He saw Peter sleeping on his back so peaceful and in the exact position he was when Chasten had fallen asleep. Chasten was not as still of a sleeper and had rolled over to sleep on his stomach. 

𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 Chasten thought as he watched Peter's chest rise and fall. Chasten could watch him forever. The way that the light hit on his face to expose the 5 o'clock shadow. The way that the shirt was wrinkled from Chasten's head, but still in place. The way that his precious piano hands would rise and fall on his chest as he subtly snored. 

Chasten didn't want to wake up Peter, so he laid his head back onto the pillow and placed a hand on Peter's arm, just to have some contact. He eventually fell asleep again, there was no rush, and he was so comfortable. 

Peter woke up about 30 minutes later. He looked over at Chasten who looked so adorable sleeping on his stomach. Chasten looked so different with his glasses off and Peter loved when he could steal these little moments in the morning where he could just watch the man he was falling in love with. 

Peter was still on his back and he had tried so hard to not move Chasten as he got up to get ready for the day. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and shave and shower. About 15 minutes later he returned to the bedroom and Chasten was awake, still on his stomach, looking at his phone. 

"Good morning Chasten" Peter said as he laid a sweet kiss on Chasten's forehead. 

"Good morning Peter" Chasten said as he moved to look up at Peter and gave him a kiss on the lips. 

"How did you sleep?" Peter said as he sat on the bed, grabbing his iPad to look at the news. 

"Really good! What about you?" Chasten says as he grabbed Peter's waist. Peter started to laugh and raised his arm to look at the monkey who had attached himself to his stomach. 

"I slept good. Are you comfortable my little monkey?" Peter said in a joking tone. Chasten had dug his head in the center of Peter's chest and he only gave a small 'hmm" as an answer. 

"We need to start the day Chasten! My parents want to come and have brunch with you." Peter said as he rubbed Chasten's back and leaned back against the headboard. 

"Ugh! You are so warm and it's only like 7!" Chasten pleaded like a child. Peter knew that there was really nothing else they needed to do for a few hours, so he gave in and repositioned himself to lay on the bed and got comfortable. 

"Yay!" Chasten said with a closed smile and then curled back into Peter's side. He kicked one of his legs over Peter's and Peter started laughing again.

"You really are a monkey!" Peter said as he started rubbing Chasten's back again. He turned on the tv again to the news watching intensely as he the primaries of the 2016 election are in full swing. Chasten loved how warm and steady Peter is and he continued to look at Peter every once in a while and think to himself how lucky he is to have found someone so perfect.


End file.
